


I Love Your Mind (But Give Me Your Body)

by RushingHeadlong



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Height Differences, Height Kink, Math Tutor Brian May, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Brian May, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: The moment you lay eyes on your substitute math tutor you know that you’re in for a world of fun. He just might need a little encouragement to realize it too.
Relationships: Brian May/You
Kudos: 24





	I Love Your Mind (But Give Me Your Body)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (@RushingHeadlong) for a prompt for Brian as a math tutor and height kink.

You run through the library, ignoring the looks from other patrons as you race to the tutoring center in the back of the building. You’re late for your session and you pray that your math tutor is still waiting for you. Sara is usually pretty easy-going but you still feel terrible as you throw open the door, already stumbling through an apology. “God, I am _so_ sorry, I had to run home and-”

You stop short as you realize that there’s a guy sitting at your usual table, long hair in wild curls around his face and warm, brown eyes looking at you in amusement as you stammer, “Sorry, I uh… I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Though, you notice a beat later, he’s alone in the glass-walled room, with no sign of your usual tutor anywhere. “I’m supposed to be meeting Sara…?”

“Are you Y/N?” he asks. You nod, and your heart flutters when he smiles at you. “I’m Brian. Sara’s sick, so I’m taking over her tutoring sessions for today.”

Brian stands up and offers you a hand, and it takes you a moment to step forward and shake it. He’s so _tall_ , towering over you by nearly a foot, and your mouth goes dry as you tilt your head back to look up at him. “It’s- it’s nice to meet you,” you say, hoping that you don’t sound as dazed as you feel. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you take a seat and we’ll get started?” Brian says.

You nod and sit down at the table, taking care to adjust your dress and cardigan to make sure they don’t ride up inappropriately. Your roommates had talked you into going out with them once your tutoring session was done; you were running late because you wanted to change into your clubbing outfit beforehand so you could meet up with your friends as soon as possible.

Of course, you had expected to be meeting your usual tutor, not this gorgeous giant of a man, and you know that the short and revealing dress isn’t exactly appropriate attire, even with the long open-front cardigan thrown over it as your only concession to modesty.

Still, if Brian has noticed your skimpy dress he’s at least polite enough to not call attention to it as he pulls another chair over to the table. “So, you’re here for help with your maths course, right?” he asks as he sits down, close enough to you that you can feel the warmth radiating from his body.

“Yeah, I have an exam next week and I don’t understand any of this,” you admit, as you take your books and notes out of your bag. “But the professor gave us some practice problems to work through, so I was hoping to get some help with them?”

“Well, let’s take a look and see what we’re dealing with, then.” Brian reaches across you to grab the packet your professor gave you and his arm brushes against yours. You jump at the unexpected contact and Brian jerks his arm back, face flushing slightly in embarrassment. “Sorry!”

Maybe it’s your outfit that makes you bold, or maybe it’s Brian’s genuine politeness despite your revealing outfit that just makes you want to be ravaged by him. Either way you make a split-second decision and press your leg against his, and you smile sweetly at Brian as you say, “Nothing to apologize for.”

Brian looks stunned for a moment and you worry that you’ve massively overstepped here. Just because you find yourself hot and bothered over him doesn’t mean that he’ll be receptive to your flirting. But then his look of surprise turns into a small grin and he shifts closer to you, your legs now touching from knee to hip.

“Glad to hear it,” he says. Are you imagining things, or has his voice gone a note lower? “Now, what can you tell me about this first problem here?”

It doesn’t take you long to realize that you may have made a small, well, _miscalculation_. You know that you have no hope of learning any of this material with Brian pressed so close and practically looming over you, even with both of you sitting down. You feel small next to him, and it turns you on more than you’d care to admit.

Brian may be slender but he still seems to take up so much space at the small table, from the heat of his thigh pressed against your leg to his shoulder knocking against yours every time he points to something on the page. All your senses are consumed by him, and his presence makes it impossible to think of anything other than how _badly_ you want him.

Brian ducks his head to take a closer look at one of the problems and his hair brushes along your neck and collar. You shiver at the sensation and Brian gives you a sideways glance. There’s a question there, as if he’s trying to puzzle out whether he needs to back off or not, and clearly he finds the answer because when he brushes his hair out of the way he lets his fingertips graze along the crook of your neck.

The gesture is hesitant, almost sweet in its shyness, and you never thought that a tutoring session could be fun but you _know_ that you’re going to enjoy playing this particular game.

So as Brian explains the mathematical theory behind what you’re studying, you casually let your cardigan slip down one shoulder to expose more of your skin. The next time Brian leans forward to point out the next step for you he rests his hand on the bare skin of your shoulder, his thumb rubbing along the strap of your dress in a gesture that could almost be absent-minded, were it not for how much effort he puts into making it seem casual.

Brian borrows your pen to walk you through a different example problem, and when he hands it back he trails his fingers along your hand and down to your wrist. You retaliate by bringing the pen up to your mouth and sucking on the end as you think through the solution. You struggle to hide your smirk when you catch Brian blatantly staring at your mouth with hunger in his eyes, but the tables turn on you when he unconsciously licks at his lips and you’re hit with a bolt of lust. _God,_ you can’t remember the last time you wanted to kiss someone this badly…

“Y/N? Did you figure out the answer yet?” Brian asks. You jump at the sound of his voice, and the sly grin on Brian’s face tells you that he knows you were staring.

You ignore both your embarrassed flush at being caught and the throbbing need building inside you, and stare down at the equations on the page in front of you. If you’re being honest, though, you’re less focused on solving them than solving the riddle of what it will take to finally make Brian snap.

After a few moments you shake your head and say, “No, sorry, I can’t figure it out.” You lean back in your chair, and “accidentally” catch the front of your dress along the edge of the table so the front is pulled dangerously low over your chest.

Brian lets out a strangled whimper before he can stop himself, and though he does a valiant job of trying to disguise it with a cough you know that you finally have him.

“You know, you’re welcome to touch, if you want,” you purr, and under the table you rest your hand high on Brian’s thigh.

Brian gapes at you for a moment, but he recovers quickly and gives you a smirk so devilish that you can’t believe the previously-shy _Brian_ is capable of it. “Oh, is that so?” he murmurs, and his voice is so low that it seems to rumble through you where your body is still pressed against his.

“Yeah,” you breathe, and you know it sounds needy but you can’t help it. You’re already so aroused from the never-ending teasing, wet and desperate and past the point of trying to hide it.

Brian laughs, a little dark but mostly still disbelieving, and stands up. “Then I think, Y/N, maybe it’s time we took a break from the studying, hm?”

Any answer you could give dies on your lips as Brian stretches out, drawing himself up to his full height, his shirt riding up to expose a strip of his stomach and the prominent bulge in his trousers at _just_ the right height for you to lean down and mouth at it…

You can’t hold back a moan at the picture Brian paints. “God, you’re so fucking _tall_ …”

“Yeah, I know. A right beanpole,” Brian says, with a self-deprecating note in his voice that you hate to hear.

You grab the front of his shirt and gently tug, so Brian has no choice but to lean down (down, _down_ ) until he’s close enough for you to _finally_ kiss. It takes Brian a second to get with the program but when he does he doesn’t hold anything back and, _fuck_ , Brian is just as good of a kisser as you had hoped he would be.

“Love how tall you are,” you pant against Brian’s mouth between kisses. “You’re so fucking hot, Brian, I want you to fuck me so badly…”

He groans, hips stuttering forward at your words, and you so _badly_ want to suck him off like this, with Brian standing over you, bracing himself on your shoulders… but you want his cock inside you even more, and Brian seems to agree with that plan because he pulls back and says, “The third floor should be empty by now, and there’s private study rooms up there.” He laughs and adds, “Usually I’d be working in one of them, this time of night, but…”

You didn’t think it was possible to be even more turned on when nothing’s happened so far but some heavy kissing, but knowing that you’re about to fuck Brian _where he usually studies_ gets you so hot that you surge to your feet to kiss him again.

It’s not until the two of you hurry out of the tutoring center, hands linked and you letting Brian lead you along even though you know the way, that you realize with a sudden jolt just how fucking _soaked_ you are. It was easier to ignore when you were sitting down but now that you’re moving you can feel it practically _dripping_ down the insides of your thighs. You wonder how much your cardigan is hiding- you suspect the answer is _probably not enough_ , but luckily the stairwells are quiet and empty as you and Brian start the climb to the third floor.

It takes longer than usual for you two to make your way up the flights of stairs. Brian stops to kiss you again, crowding you up against the hard stone wall and grinding against you like he can’t help himself. You laugh, breathless, and move his hand towards your chest because if you bring it towards your core instead you know you’ll end up coming immediately and you are not letting Brian get you off against the wall of the library stairwell.

Well. Not for your first time with him, at least.

Brian’s hand on your breast feels sinfully good and the kiss does little to muffle your whine of pleasure, the sound echoing through the stairwell along with Brian’s answering growl. He pulls you forward and you stumble, both of you nearly losing your footing on the steps before the two of you get your feet under you again and continue the journey upwards.

True to Brian’s word the third floor is abandoned- or at least what you can see of it is, before Brian pulls open the door to the first private study room you encounter and kicks it shut behind you.

The room has a table in it in lieu of a desk and you eye it for a moment, considering your options. You _want_ to bend over it and have Brian fuck you from behind, but realistically you’re probably too short and Brian just a bit too tall for that to be comfortable for either of you. So instead you shed your cardigan and toss it aside, and hop up to sit on the table. You spread your legs open, and Brian crowds between them without needing any encouragement.

Even like this Brian still has a few inches on you, but you’re close enough in height that it’s easy to kiss him and even easier to nip down his neck and the open V of his shirt as you make quick work of his belt and fly. His head falls forward against your shoulder as you _finally_ get a hand on his cock, and he groans into your neck as you stroke him slowly.

“ _God_ , I knew you’d be big,” you murmur in his ear. You thumb over the head of his cock and he whines, hips stuttering forward as he rocks into your hand, already so desperate that you know you have to be careful or your fun will be over before it really gets started.

Brian is aware of that too because it isn’t long before he admits, “I’m- _ah-_ I’m not gonna last long, if you keep that up.”

You can see the flush that’s starting to spread down his neck, and you wonder if it’s from embarrassment or arousal. But you don’t ask as you let go of his cock and murmur in his ear, “Then you’d better start fucking me. _Please_ tell me you have a condom.”

Brian’s not the only one that’s a little desperate, and you’re pretty sure that even if the answer is “no” you’re gonna let him fuck you bare anyway. You just know that the walk home would be awkward with come dripping down your legs… but then again, you could probably duck into a bathroom somewhere to clean up before anyone notices…

Luckily, Brian is quick to pull a condom out of his wallet and you grin, delighted, as you pluck it from his hand and tear it open. “Thank god one of us came prepared.”

Brian’s flush deepens and he stammers, “I just had it- I don’t usually do this-”

You laugh, and kiss Brian’s check. “I know, love, I’m just teasing.” Any response from Brian is lost in a groan as you roll the condom over his cock and give him a few quick pumps.

“ _Fuck-_ Y/N, are you wet enough? I don’t have lube.”

You grab his hand and finally, _finally_ bring it to your core. “You don’t need it, I’m fucking _soaked_ for you.”

Brian moans as he feels how wet you are and he pulls your panties aside to push two fingers inside you. You gasp but take them easily, clinging to Brian’s shoulders as he slowly thrusts them into you a few times. His fingers feel _huge,_ both long and thick, but you don’t want to get off like this and you say, “Fuck, _fuck_ Brian- Bri, I’m good, I’m good, just fuck me, _please._ ”

Brian pulls his fingers out and lick at them, tasting your slickness, and you whimper at the sight. “How are you fucking real?” you breathe and Brian just chuckles.

You shimmy your panties off as Brian lines up at your entrance, but your dress is already so short that you hardly have to pull it out of the way to give Brian enough access to push into you with one long, deep thrust. You both groan, Brian’s hands tightening on your hips and your fingers digging into his shoulders as he bottoms out inside you.

When starts moving it’s slow- but not quite _gentle_ because he’s too big for that, stretching you just enough that it’s still pleasurable and not yet painful. You let him rock into you at his own pace at first, adjusting to his girth and letting Brian adjust to the feeling of being inside you, but it isn’t long before you reach up to tangle a hand in his curls and tug slightly.

“C’mon, Bri, fuck me harder, fuck me like you mean it,” you pant, using your grip on his hair and his shoulder to urge him to move faster.

And Brian does, slamming into you harder, nearly shoving you back on the table with the force of it and you cry out, and tighten your grip on him.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” you keen, and Brian is groaning over you, past the point of coherent words, and neither of you are going to last long.

You let go of his hair to get a hand on your clit and you clench down around Brian as your orgasm builds. “Close,” he warns you, breathless.

If you were feeling meaner or a little less desperate you think you’d tell him that he couldn’t come until you did first. Maybe you wouldn’t touch yourself, maybe you’d make him keep fucking you on this table until he was crying with need, barely holding on but managing it because you asked him to-

But that’s a fantasy for another time and instead you tell him, “Then do it, Bri, come for me, want you to come.” And he does with a loud cry, head thrown back and hips stuttering into you as he works himself through his orgasm, and he’s so goddamn gorgeous that you follow him over the edge after only a few more seconds, biting into the junction of his neck to muffle your own cry of pleasure.

You slump back on the table, barely catching yourself on your elbows, and you can’t hold back a small whimper as Brian pulls out. How he’s still managing to stay upright you have no idea, but somehow he manages to get the condom off and his cock tucked back in his pants while you’re still trying to catch your breath.

He leans over you and kisses you, just once, and says, “Be right back.” You hum instead of actually replying and watch through half-lidded eyes as Brian ducks out of the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

You should get up and work on making yourself presentable as well but you might have been a _bit_ overzealous when you encouraged Brian to fuck you harder because your legs don’t seem to want to cooperate with you. In the end, it’s a non-issue; Brian returns with some damp paper towels to wipe you down and he’s the one who finds both your panties and cardigan, and helps you get dressed again before giving you a hand off the table.

You stumble at first, but Brian is there to help keep you upright until your legs decide to start working again. “I’m assuming that was good, then?” Brian asks with a smug grin that you kind of want to kiss off his face, if you weren’t worried about starting round two already.

“I can’t believe you even have to ask that,” you tell him.

Brian laughs and wraps an arm around your shoulder as he leads you out of the room and back down the stairs. You still feel small next to him but right now, in your post-coital bliss, it makes you feel protected rather than turned-on.

Ever a gentleman, even after fucking you senseless in an only semi-private study room, Brian holds open the door to the tutoring center for you and helps you gather your books and notes into your bag. “Sorry I wasn’t more helpful with the actual maths,” Brian apologizes, back to being the polite sweetheart that you met when you first walked into your tutoring appointment.

“Well, I know one way you can make it up to me,” you say. Brian raises an eyebrow, curious, and you grin widely at him. “Come home with me. My roommates are out, so we’ll have plenty of time for more _studying_ …”

“Right, and why do I have a feeling that we won’t be getting much studying done?” Brian asks, but he’s grinning too, and when he reaches for your hand you know that you’ve won him over.


End file.
